Lonely Melodies
by TeamAlphaQ
Summary: Everyone learns not to talk to strangers. Ember didn't listen to the warnings. But he seems so nice.


A/N: I know this isn't a new chapter of Blinded Fate (I'm working on it I promise) but it is a Slenderman one-shot that brought my entire writing class to tears. I felt it was good enough to post it here. ENJOY!

 **Lonely Melodies**

A soft lispy lilting melody lighted upon the breeze. Ducking and weaving between the trees it mixed and melted into the smattering of bird calls emanating from the depths of the forest. Broken only by the occasional giggle, the song continued to drift from the outskirts of the woods.

Although the song carried a far distance into the woods it was in truth a very small girl who was singing. Situated on the very edge of the dense growth, the tree she wat on provided an excellent view in all directions. Refreshingly young and full of a pure intangible innocence, the girl sat on the tree's highest sturdy branch. Auburn hair falling gently around pale shoulders the girl sang her sweet song, completely oblivious of all else. So focused was she that she failed to notice the abnormally tall stranger step from the tree cover. That is, until he spoke.

"That was a beautiful song." Startled the girl looked down and took in the stranger's appearance. He wore a black finely tailored suit with a red tie. Curiously his face bore no facial features. It was blank and white.

"Who're you?" the girl queried, wary but unafraid, as she swung her legs back and forth to the count of a beat only she could hear.

Even without a mouth, the man's aura smiled. "I could ask the same of you my dear."

Confused, but slightly intrigued, the girl called down, "My name's Ember." Then, "I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."

In a tone conveying slight mockery the man countered, "Really my dear, you should not label me so, I am but a casual observer."

Playing along with the game out of sheer curiosity, Ember said, "You're still a stranger if I don't know your name."

Softly the suited man chuckled. "I suppose you are right. Why don't you come down and give me the opportunity of properly introducing myself."

With a child's intuition, Ember declined. "Naw, I think I'll stay up here." Since she was a small child everyone had drilled it into her that strangers were evil. Benevolence aside, Ember knew she should not trust this man.

Indifferently the man shrugged. "Suit yourself." Tilting his head to the side the stranger commented, "That's a lovely bow you are wearing."

Ember reached up and unclipped it from her hair. It was a wonderful bow. Pale blue with white spots, it lay in her small hands like a soft flower petal. As she fingered its small creases Ember said haltingly, "My mother gave it to me, just before she-" She stopped and fell silent.

"I am sorry to hear she is no longer with us. She would have been proud to hear her daughter sing so beautifully." The man's voice took on a soft and kind quality that soothed the deep hurt in Ember's heart.

"You really think so?" Longing was apparent in Embers tone. It was clear she burned for human companionship. "All the other kids at schools said I sounded awful." Sadness tinged her voice. "They don't like me."

"Do not listen to them my dear, they have no taste." His lavish compliments brought a proud happy smile to Ember's porcelain face. "Now, will you grant me the pleasure of another song?"

Ember, flush with embarrassment, mumbled, "I don't want to annoy you or anything."

"Nonsense my dear, in fact, why don't you come down here to sing so I can hear you better." The man's voice was of silk and honey.

"Okay!" Immediately Ember clambered down from the tree. As soon as she had reached the bottom she turned to the man and insisted. "If you want me to stop don't hesitate to tell me."

With those words Ember closed her eyes, folded her small hands before her and began to sing.

"Silent night, holy night."

Clearly echoing through the trees, the perfect notes spun around Ember before vanishing into the darkness of the forest.

"All is calm. All is bright. Round yon virgin, mother and child."

Even the birds had fallen silent in awe of the music. As the song drew to a close you could have heard a pin drop.

"Sleep in heavenly peace. Sleep in heavenly peace."

As Ember opened her eyes she realized that the man had grown a grin. Grotesquely ripped and gaping, it stretched his face open horribly. Before she could scream, before she could so much as blink, a tentacle shot out from the back of the man and wrapped around Ember's throat.

Ember struggled valiantly but there was nothing she could do. Whimpers tumbled from her lips but to no avail. Much like the tree falling in the forest where no one could hear it, no one would ever know if Ember had actually made so much as a sound.

While her vision darkened the monster hissed, "That was a marvelous song my dear. Pity it was also your last."

Without so much as a second thought, the strange man monster snapped Ember's slender neck.

Limply, her body hit the ground.

Sally peeked around the trees. Where could he have gotten to? Her small eight year old hands fiddled with the fur of Charlie, her teddy bear, as she walked. At long last she sighted who she had been searching for.

"Slendy!" she cried in overflowing joy. "Where have you been?"

The tall suited man, otherwise known as Slenderman, turned around. "I merely had business to attend to." A slight pause, "I have something for you."

Sally grinned with glee. "What is it?"

Slenderman bowed slightly and, with one hand behind his back, offered Sally a pale blue bow dotted with white. A lone spot of blood spotted the corner.

Sally clapped her hands together and took it. "Thank you Slender. Where did you get it?"

His chuckle could have been called knowing but never guilty. "Never you mind." Slender offered Sally a long fingered hand. "Shall we go home?"

"Yes." Sally announced, grabbing the proffered digits. "We shall."

Together they disappeared into the forest.


End file.
